


Times Like These

by meglw0228



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, First Time, M/M, Panic Attacks, Restraints, cross-dressing, food!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: I think part of the prompt sums this up nicely:In a relatively new established relationship, Harry and Draco spend a lot of time discovering each other's bodies and what the other likes in bed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Times Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/profile)[hd_smoochfest](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/). This was a response to prompt 69 by [](http://oflights.livejournal.com/profile)[oflights](http://oflights.livejournal.com/). A huge, huge thank you to my lovely betas that made this twenty times better!

Harry plopped down on the huge four-poster bed dominating the room, propping his head up on his arm and looking up at Draco who was reading some papers at the head of the bed.

"What are you reading, Draco?"

"Some financial documents," Draco answered without looking up.

"Can I distract you?" Harry trailed his fingers across the blankets and lightly touched Draco's feet which were stretched out in front of him.

Draco looked up at the tone in Harry's voice. He had only ever heard that inflection in Harry's voice once before, but he knew what it meant. They had started dating only one month previously and everything about their relationship was new to him. He was surprised to find Harry only wearing a towel, and his legs dripping water next to his head. "Why didn't you dry off? Now the bed is getting wet."

"It'll dry." Since Draco had responded instead of ignoring him Harry figured the papers could wait a bit. He grabbed Draco's legs and tugged him down the bed further. He ignored the surprised shout from Draco and quickly started removing his trousers. "You are way overdressed."

"Yes, well, you're practically naked. What are you doing?"

"Distracting you. Now be quiet. If you want something else to do with your mouth, you're welcome to reciprocate."

Harry grinned when he finally got Draco's underwear off, and threw it over the bed to join the trousers. He wrapped his hand around Draco's half-hard cock stroking him slowly, teasingly. Harry heard Draco suck in a breath and looked up at the head of the bed to catch the gorgeous blond staring at his own cock peeking out of the towel wrapped around his waist. Harry grinned as he returned his attention to the cock in front of him. He slowly leaned forward and closed his mouth over the head, trailing his tongue in the slit. He loved the taste of Draco, tangy yet sweet, like his personality. He sucked deeply, smiling around the thick cock when he heard Draco moan, and was rewarded by a hand wrapping around his own throbbing shaft.

Harry slowly licked up from the base of the erection in front of him, to the tip; swallowing around the head and moving downward as he felt Draco finally suck his length into his mouth. It felt so amazing, to have that wondrous mouth stretched around him, to be sucking off Draco at the same time; he didn't understand why they hadn't done this before now.

Harry slowly bobbed his head up and down, taking more of the length in his mouth with each downward bob. When his nose was finally nestled in the blond curls at the base he sucked hard, and feeling Draco countering with his own licks pulled a moan from him that had the cock in his mouth pulsing, leaking come. He quickly pulled back not wanting to choke as Draco came down his throat. As he licked the last few drops from the now-soft cock in front of him, he felt a finger gently probe at his hole, circling and rubbing across his perineum. Harry nearly screamed feeling the soft finger rubbing him so intimately there and came just from the light pressure and the hot, wet mouth enclosed around his throbbing prick.

Harry lay on the bed, trying to control his breathing, as Draco grabbed his wand and cast a couple of cleaning charms. Harry watched as Draco sat up and grabbed his papers again, but didn't start reading them, just stared as Harry finally rose from his spot and chucked the towel into the pile of other dirty clothes. He lay back down beside Draco, cuddling up beside him, and looking up at him. "That was fun," he said with a lascivious smile.

Draco smirked and chuckled at the understatement. "Yeah, it was. What brought that on?"

The dark-haired young man shrugged. "I just wanted to try something new, something different. And you looked really sexy lounging there, reading; I couldn't resist. Besides, if we keep doing the same thing every day, I figure you'll get bored of me really quick and go find a pretty, leggy, and voluptuous woman to marry." Harry nervously trailed his hand across Draco's face and into his hair, twining a few longer strands around his fingers.

Draco shifted closer to him, lifting his arm and snuggling Harry against his side. "I'm not going anywhere Harry." He looked down at Harry, and Harry looked up into the intense grey eyes, smiling when he saw Draco smirk. "Although, I'm not going to complain if you want to try some other things too."

Harry laughed, and then snuggled down against Draco's side as he continued to peruse the papers in front of him.

* * *

"I have a surprise for you, if you can behave tonight."

"Awww, Harry that's not fair! It's Weasel and Granger! How can you expect me to behave with those two?" Draco complained as he followed Harry into the kitchen.

Harry turned his head and glared at Draco. "You calling them names is certainly not behaving." Harry softened his tone, almost pleading, before continuing, "Draco, just try to act civil, they're my friends. I care about all of you, and it would be nice if we could all have dinner together without fighting." Harry started walking again, heading to the fridge. "Anyway, I promise you'll like the surprise."

As Harry opened the door of the fridge Draco caught a glimpse of some things he was surprised to see. "Are we also having pudding with them? You told me it would only be dinner!"

"It is only dinner. Now, come help me get this ready; they'll be here soon."

Draco glared, but did as he was asked.

A half hour later Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione were sitting down to dinner, with surprisingly little bickering. Draco had been terse with everyone, but Harry had expected that, knowing how uncomfortable he was. Hermione had been very friendly to Draco, but Ron had been just as succinct as the pale blond. Harry suspected his bushy-haired friend had said something to him also.

Harry was astoundingly happy as he closed the door behind his two best friends. Their dinner might not have been completely comfortable or happy and friendly, but it certainly was civil, with no fights whatsoever. They had even been able to have a nice conversation over after-dinner drinks, with Ron and Draco talking brusquely of Quidditch. Harry smiled as he went in search of his lover; he had a promise to uphold.

He found Draco standing in the kitchen, leaning against the countertop with a smug grin on his face. "So, if we weren't having pudding with your friends, then why do we have whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and strawberries in the fridge?" Draco held up the fruit he had taken out as if it was evidence, and then put the plump, juicy fruit to his lips and bit into it.

Harry felt himself harden as he watched the fruit leave a trail of juice down Draco's chin. He sauntered forward to join his lover, stopping when he reached him, and slowly leant forward to lick the trail of juice off Draco's face and neck. "That was your surprise. And I suppose you were good enough tonight," Harry said, nipping at Draco's lips. The dark-haired man watched as Draco's grey eyes darkened and smouldered with lust.

"What did you have in mind? Because I certainly know what I want to do with them."

"Why don't you show me what you want to do?"

Draco took a step away from the counter, picking up the desert toppings as he went, crowding Harry into the table behind him. The tall blond set the treats down on the table and Harry scooted back onto the table as he took another step closer, insinuating himself between Harry's open legs. Draco then reached for the can of whipped cream, shook it, and pressed the nozzle, dispensing a little onto his finger. Harry moaned as he watched Draco lick his finger, sucking on it before pulling it back out.

"Open," Draco commanded.

Harry immediately opened his mouth and Draco squirted some inside, but before he could swallow Draco covered his mouth with his own, sharing the fluffy, airy, white substance with him. Draco continued kissing him long after the whipped cream was gone, claiming his mouth. When he finally pulled away, both men breathless, Draco slowly started unbuttoning Harry's shirt, revealing his nicely toned, tanned chest. After tossing the shirt aside, he grabbed the jar of chocolate sauce, took the lid off, and dipped his fingers in the thick, creamy topping. Harry gasped as Draco smeared it along his lips, down his chest, and around his nipples.

Harry had known what he had wanted Draco to do with the food, but he had thought it would take more persuasion to get him to play with the ingredients. He was pleasantly surprised to see that the strait-laced man didn't seem to mind that he was getting dirty. Harry lost all thought processes after that, as Draco bent his head and started sucking the chocolate off of him. He trailed his tongue over the dark-haired man's lips, sucking the bottom lip into his mouth before biting down, and continuing down his body. The grey-eyed beauty stopped at his neck, sucking the rich substance out of a crease in the tender flesh and marking him in the process before dragging his mouth to the other's ear.

"Not a bad reward, Harry. I'll have to remember to be good more often," Draco whispered before biting down on the sensitive lobe, and trailing his tongue behind it. Harry gasped and arched his hips, trying to rub himself against Draco. His ears had always been very sensitive and just feeling Draco's breath ghost over them had him hard. He was relieved when Draco continued downward, licking the chocolate as he went.

Harry's arousal wasn't eased for long though, when Draco trailed his tongue to his nipple. He moaned as Draco caught the bud in his mouth and sucked. He moved his hand to his crotch, rubbing at his cock. When the little minx bit him gently, he arched up into the mouth and groaned. "Stop! If you don't stop now, I'm going to come," Harry gasped.

Draco slowly pulled back, running his tongue over the little nub once more before looking up at Harry and smirking. "You need to learn control, but luckily for you, I don't have the patience to teach you tonight." He stepped closer thrusting his own erection against Harry.

Harry gasped. "Fuck me, please!"

Draco Vanished their clothes and Summoned the lube from their bedroom. "Lie back," Draco said softly, while stroking his hand down Harry's chest, pushing him backwards. He grabbed Harry's hips and pulled him closer to the edge of the table. Draco prepared him quickly, knowing he wouldn't last long, and slowly thrust into him. Harry grabbed his cock, stroking himself as Draco searched for the right angle. The bright green eyes pinned Draco as he stroked over his prostate, sending shivers of pleasure up his spine. Harry gasped and gripped his erection tighter, stroking himself a few more times before coming. The clenching of his arse pushed Draco over the edge, and Harry moaned as the blond grabbed his hips and thrust into him roughly.

Draco slumped against Harry, trying to regain his breathing before standing and smiling down at him. "You know, you're a complete mess?"

Harry sat up, grabbing a strawberry from the container on the table as he answered. "Yeah, but that was certainly fun." He bit into the juicy fruit before offering it to the equally messy man standing before him. Draco ate the other half, sucking the juice off Harry's fingers before letting go.

"Come on, we can go clean up in the shower."

* * *

Harry was standing at the counter in the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner when Draco walked up behind him and put his arms around him. "I was thinking we could try something else new tonight," Draco muttered as he nuzzled Harry's neck.

Harry bent his head slightly, giving the other more of his neck. "What did you have in mind?"

"Mmmm, come with me."

Draco led him to their room and when he opened the door Harry noticed the room was lit by candles dotted along the room. He smiled as Draco led him to the bed; he liked how romantic it felt, the ambiance the candles created. He fell back on the bed as the beautiful blond pushed him, and scooted back to give him room. Draco joined him after removing his shirt and trousers, straddling his waist. Harry reached up and grabbed Draco's head, kissing him softly. He felt Draco's strong hands wrap around his upper arms, and pull his hands away from his lover's soft, silky hair. The dark-haired man broke the kiss as he felt the other man's hands press his wrists down on the bed, stretched outward from his body.

"What are you doing, Draco?" Harry asked softly, leaning forward to nip at the plump lips in front of him.

"Shhh, trust me." Draco leaned forward, pecking a kiss to his lips and then trailing down his neck, sucking. Harry loved when Draco marked him, and he knew how much Draco loved seeing his marks on Harry, proclaiming him his. He was lost in the sensations of Draco's lips on his neck, sucking, kissing, and biting when he finally felt the silk cloth wrapped around his wrists. He pulled against them, trying to get free. When pulling didn't work, he tried to slip his hand free through the loop. His wrists started hurting and chafing from the useless gestures, and he started to panic. He jerked his neck away from Draco's mouth.

"Stop! Please, stop, let me go," Harry cried. Harry strained against the bonds, twisting his abdomen and kicking his legs when Draco continued to sit there with a confused look.

Harry cried out, and felt tears of frustration roll down his cheeks. He trusted Draco, really he did, but being restrained and tied down like this was too close to one of his nightmares. He pulled against the bindings again and was surprised to feel his right arm come free; a few seconds later his other joining the first. He felt Draco's heavy gaze on him, but just closed his eyes, too embarrassed by his behaviour to look at the concerned face above him. He wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him down to his chest, snuggling close to him and hiding his sobs in his strong chest.

Harry felt Draco's arms wrap around him, and caress his back soothingly, whispering to him, but he couldn't make out the words he was saying. They stayed like that for ten minutes, until Harry's sobs lessened.

Harry pulled back slightly, finally looking up into Draco's worried grey eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I'd react that way. I do trust you, Draco. I just…it was too much…being tied down. I…I…"

"Shhh, stop, you don't have to explain, and you're just upsetting yourself again," Draco interrupted. He bent down and gently kissed Harry, keeping it light and brief. "You're very flexible when you want to get out of something. I think you hit my head with one of your legs," Draco said trying to get Harry to smile, and rubbing a sore spot on the back of his head.

Harry chuckled and smiled weakly. "Just hold me, Draco, please."

And Draco just held him for the rest of the night. Just as he was falling asleep, Harry whispered, "I love you," into the warm, lean chest beneath his head.

* * *

"No way, Potter! This is taking it way too far!" Draco shouted from the bathroom.

Harry laughed heartily. "Awww, come on Draco, at least let me see it! Besides you agreed, one thing for the whole tying me down debacle."

"Yes, but this! This is way too much compared to the other incident! I'm a guy!" Draco shouted back, albeit a bit hysterically. Harry heard him moving closer to the door, and sat up excitedly on the bed. "I can't believe you thought I might be hot in this get up." The blond, grey-eyed beauty opened the door and stepped out, walking as if he had a stick up his arse and almost falling flat on his face because of the shoes on his feet.

Harry fell back on the bed, howling with laughter. "Merlin, ok you have a point! We can just stay here instead."

"Quit laughing at me, you prat! I don't look that bad." Draco turned to the wall-length mirror beside the closet, admiring himself as Harry tried to regain control.

Harry stood, still chuckling and wrapped his arms around Draco from behind. "You're right; you look gorgeous. It's just you trying to walk in heels…" Harry sniggered then continued. "You should just take them off now, they look horrid on you. Everything else looks surprisingly good though."

Draco looked at himself in the mirror. Harry had picked out a white blouse with a short tartan skirt and white knee high socks with a pair of black heels. He actually didn't look too bad; with his hair longer and framing his slightly androgynous features he looked halfway decent. "You're one kinky, adventurous little bugger," he muttered grudgingly to Harry.

"And you're not? Need I remind you of the chocolate sauce you got in my ear?!" Harry exclaimed questioningly. "Or the silk ties?"

Draco leaned back against his lover. "Ok, so we're both a bit kinky and adventurous. Now go floo-call Granger, and tell her we're not coming out tonight. Then I'm taking your kinky arse to bed for some more firsts!"

Harry laughed as he turned to head out of their room. "Be quick about it and I might let you fuck me with the skirt on," Draco said and lightly smacked Harry's arse, propelling him through the doorway.

Harry just shook his head, grinning; he certainly loved first times with Draco.

**_THE END_ **


End file.
